


Lying Side by Side in Pieces

by ballvvasher



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Horror, Deception, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Heavy Angst, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnant Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballvvasher/pseuds/ballvvasher
Summary: After failing to exterminate the Resistance, the newly appointed Supreme Leader makes it clear he doesn’t care for Hux’s well-being. Hux fears that Ren will demote him, or worse. There must be a way to ensure not only his self-preservation but his status within the Order, to bind Ren to him permanently, to make Ren need him more than he ever needed Snoke.An insane idea is born—to undergo a partial sex reassignment procedure in secret, and trick Ren into unknowingly impregnating him. He’ll play on Ren’s insecurities, use science and seduction to entrap Ren; to bolster control over him, down to his bloodline. And when he’s under his spell, Hux can finally slaughter him and take his place as Supreme Leader.At least, that’s the plan. Hux has only himself to blame when it all starts to crumble around him.





	Lying Side by Side in Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> While all sex in this fic is consensual, the mildly dubious consent refers to Hux drugging Kylo with a space-aphrodisiac and getting him to unwittingly impregnate him. 
> 
> Although I rarely name fics after a song lyric, but the song “The Graveyard Near the House” by The Airborne Toxic Event really spoke to me while making this fic so that’s where the title comes from.

 

Clinical white lights assault Hux’s vision upon waking in his med-chamber. The numb, swollen throb ebbing from his navel completes the evidence for his transformation: an artificial womb yielding an indefinite number of children. Not that he’d ever have Ren inseminate him more than once. One child is all he needs.

Once he gets Ren to copulate with him, and once the pregnancy takes, Ren should easily accept his lie. It’s common knowledge that Hux is not of noble birth, where Ren had been. All he has to do is tell Ren it’s his polluted genetic makeup.

Shame is the farthest from Hux’s heart. It won’t be the first time he used his body to get what he wants. He’s done sexual favors for dozens of men in power, some old enough to be his grandfather.

What Ren wants is belonging. He searched for a mentor and a father in Snoke and destroyed him. He looked for an apprentice in that plague of a girl, but she rejected him. Ren, like Hux, had went so far as to murder his father. It gave Hux strength where it weakened Ren—more proof Ren yearns for a family. Hux knew long ago he could never best Ren physically, and now that Ren’s in charge, a coup would be just as foolish and futile as a coup would have been under Snoke.

Hux listens to the droid's post-op protocol. “ _Be sure to take the proper hormone injections biweekly, before and during the pregnancy.”_

“How will I know it's worked?”

_“A trained physician or another medidroid can monitor it.”_

Hux nods. It'll make for a well-spun lie. Maybe he can bring Ren in to the appointment. Ren’s shock and desperation will be so entertaining.

On his way back to the Finalizer, one of the last remaining super Star Destroyers in their fleet, Hux administers his first round of hormones. In the silence of solitary hyperspace, he imagines how he's going to get Ren to sleep with him. Should he be upfront and offer himself directly? Perhaps he should he play coy, make Ren want to put him in his place, the way men often want to do.

Hux settles for somewhere in the middle. Flattery, booze, and a few drops of a potent aphrodisiac should do the trick. Hux would wear a feminine perfume, subtle enough that it wouldn't be overbearing if Ren didn't take to it. He'd be sure to tell Ren how apologetic he is that he doubted his rule. If Ren can sense deception, he'd have to break down Hux’s powerful mental walls to do so.

 

\--

 

Hux waits patiently for the window to open. Over the past weeks, he's met Ren with the least Resistance. When Ren glares at him from atop his throne, Hux kneels without hitch, ready to lick his boots if he demanded it.

“The new base has begun preliminary structural engineering,” Hux says into the dimly lit, oversized holo projector room. Ren's throne is a new addition. Hux loathes to admit how appropriately placed Ren looks among the chasing shadows.

Ren neither congratulates him nor criticizes him. “Is that all?”

How does Ren manage to infuriate him with three words? “I wanted to propose a get-together.” Hux’s eyes widen now that he has Ren’s attention. “Tonight. In my quarters. It's been a while since we met outside of operating hours.”

Ren considers Hux's urgency, the shy, timid way he presents the invitation. It's as if Hux is trying to extend an olive branch, yet doesn't know the first thing on how to do so. “Why?”

Hux swallows, his nervousness genuine. “It's no secret that we got off on the wrong foot when the...regime changed.”

“What makes you think I would want to waste any more time on you than I have to?”

Hux flushes with anger. He looks forward to bringing Ren to his knees. “Take it or leave it. I'm simply trying to maintain some decorum—”

“This is embarrassing. Even for you,” Ren scoffs.

Typical Ren and his massive, swinging club of an ego. Still, he kneels, waiting to be dismissed. “Anything else, _Supreme_ Leader?”

Ren climbs down from his throne, boots heavy on the polished steps. He casts a shadow over Hux's seething glare. Hux always looks good on his knees, slithering on the ground like a proper rodent.

“My quarters,” Ren says, face unreadable. Hux stands without meeting his eyes. Ren’s eyes never leave his face, however. “Tonight.”

When the work cycle is up, Hux prepares for the night. He takes a shot of hormones, along with an ovulation elixir. He empties a few drops aphrodisiac into the bottle of five hundred credit wine, the same wine he's seen poking out of Ren's quarters back when they shared the title of Snoke’s two-headed dog.

Hux approaches Ren’s door and enters his private code. The wall slides to the side. Nerves pool in Hux's belly, slightly distended from his transplant. If this is going to work, he must get Ren to willingly bed him. Doubt and calculation must be the furthest thing from his mind. He'll be sure to chug some of his spiked wine to get his head in the right space for Ren.

Inside the quarters, Hux finds his Supreme Leader at his small dining area. He doesn't look up from his meal, infuriatingly impassive. Already, Hux just wants to get this over with.

There's an empty seat across from him, and a cooling meal waiting to be eaten. Hux swallows and takes a seat. It's all very professional.

“Just gonna sit there, are you gonna eat?” Ren says between chews. Pitiful manners. Hux sets the ignored bottle on the table. He manages a few bites of the standard meal of bread and protein.

“Thank you,” Hux says primly. “For the dinner.”

Ren looks at him, dim and unimpressed. “Thank you for the wine.”

Hux flushes when Ren pops open the bottle and drinks a mouthful directly from it. “It's your favorite, if I remember correctly,” he says, grimacing at Ren’s lack of manners. At least the aphrodisiac will be fast-acting.

It's painful to see Hux in this predictable, sycophantic state. At least he's accepted his subordination. While the last thing he wants to do is give Hux the satisfaction in knowing he succeeded in whatever game he's playing, Ren doesn't want to drink alone. He offers Hux the bottle, knowing full well Hux will take it. Hux enjoys alcohol far more than a general should.

Hux hesitates before taking a sip. “You should have more,” Ren orders. “You look like you need it.”

Hux’s nostrils flare as he downs more of the drugged wine. He doesn't know how his body will react to the drug feels like but at least he'll know when it affects Ren. Hux begins to sink into his role. He peels off his gloves and runs a hand through his gelled hair, loosening the strands. Carefully, Ren follows the gesture.

“How are your wounds?” Hux asks.

“Healing. Yours?”

The wounds both Snoke and Ren bruised into him? “Healing. I've been focusing on keeping it that way.”

Ren looks down to the ground in that awful way he does when Hux snaps at him. It's almost as if Ren cares what he thinks. It’s laughable to think Ren is remorseful for having treated him like a punching bag. Even if Ren ever were to apologize, Hux does not have a forgiving heart.

“I don't intend on continuing to treat my assets with insolence. As I have in the past.”

Hux loathes to think of himself as his Supreme Leader’s asset. _Ren’s_ asset, as if he were a computer terminal Ren took his rage out on. Hux will relish that fateful stroke to Ren’s throat. “I don't belong to anyone.”

Ren glares. Hux has always spoken freely in his presence. Whenever his life isn't threatened. It's one of the few admirable things about the man. Ren shovels the remainder of his food into his mouth, flushing, uncharacteristically perturbed. Must be the drink. Odd, because half a bottle should hardly affect him this much.

“Mind if I help myself to your ‘fresher?” Hux asks, startling the thickened silence. He takes Ren’s contemplative silence as a confirmation, and leaves Ren alone with the bottle.

In the seclusion of the refresher, Hux takes in Ren’s minimalistic, structured order. Unlabeled bottles, few toiletries, perfectly folded towels. Hux hikes up his uniform shirt to inspect his incision mark on the rim of his navel. It's unnoticeable to the unrehearsed eye.

The refresher door hisses open and Hux isn't offered a moment to evaluate the situation before the spiked wine bottle is hurtled past his head and into the mirror. Shattered mirror and wine bottle glass spark against the sink.

He spins around and is assaulted by Ren’s seething, red-faced glare. “You little worm,” Ren growls. “You drugged me.”

Hux pales. “Drugged you?” Playing stupid doesn't satisfy Ren at all. Ren grabs Hux by the wrist and brings his palm to his unnatural, unprovoked erection in his pants. Hux's eyes boggle from the contact.

Ren shoves forward, chest to chest. “You did this—to what, _seduce_ me?”

“Don't flatter yourself,” Hux snaps, playing mouse to Ren's cat.

“You thought you could bed me in hopes of gaining my favor? Then attack me while my guard’s down. Is that it?”

Hux grimaces. There's no hiding from Ren. Half of him wants to deny it to toss out the plan altogether, and the other half wants Ren to have the satisfaction of beating it out of him. Ren wants control just as much as he does, only Hux is willing to surrender to the battle if it means winning the war. “So it didn't work. Let me go.”

Ren grinds into him, riding a wave of the drug. This pathetic, arrogant little prick. Whoring himself out. Hux’s resilience to his taunts catches on something once buried. Hux drank the tainted wine, too, evident in the fattening of his glaring pupils.

Overcome, Ren looms in Hux’s space. He's so aroused. Hux is panting against him, breathing balmy air and close enough to kiss—but he doesn’t. Ren shoves him around, Hux’s shock lighting up his face in the broken reflection.

Ren buries his nose in Hux’s ear, inhaling fiercely. Ren hasn't done this in years, but is body demands a rough, inexorable fuck. “All I would have needed is for you to bare your throat and I would have fucked you without the drugs,” he murmurs.

Hux moans and rubs his ass backwards into Ren’s solidness. Fucking devious little rat. Nothing’s suited him more: bent over and shamelessly giving himself to him, despite getting caught.

Hux gasps when Ren yanks down his trousers and underwear, palming his ass. Ren quickly takes a liking to his hairless, full ass. Ren prods a dry finger between his cheeks and between his legs to his taint. He pumps a glob of hair oil onto his fingers and roughly prepares Hux, marveling at the shock widening his mouth and he desperation tightening his hands on the counter.

“Please,” Hux whines, genuinely so. He hasn't had this in ages, and only now he suspects he wanted it from Ren long before Ren became his Supreme Leader. Behind him, Ren’s clothes shuffle around and he arches against the blunt heat laving against his bottom.

When Ren breaches him, Hux braces against the wall and countertop. The only way he can describe the way Ren fucks is relentless. He pistons without hitch, and Hux cries out for more. _Fuck_ Ren for being so damn good at this.

Ren bruises Hux’s hips with his thumbs, arranging him to his preference. Hux keeps making these whiny, obnoxious noises while he fucks into him that Ren grabs him by the jaw and clamps down on his mouth to quench him. Having to shut Hux up makes him harder.

It infuriates him to see Hux so blissful and content that he slides Hux over so that he's fully in front of the mirror. Hux has to make a choice between cutting his hands on the counter or cutting his hands on the mirror. Instead, he scrabbles for the wall on either side of the mirror, forcing him forward. Hux is teething at his lips to keep quiet. Fuck, Ren relishes that restraint.

Ren smacks his ass and Hux moans whorishly, coming untouched from the help of Ren’s savage fucking, but mostly by the assistance of the drugs. At the spectacle, Ren comes, jamming deep enough to bruise. Hux clenches around him greedily as they wind down.

Ren moves to pull out but Hux doesn't let him. Fucked out or not, Hux has one objective for this mission. This is his sole chance. Despite Ren’s claim, he may not want to fuck him had it not been for the drugs.

“Don’t move,” Hux groans. “You can give me more, can't you?” He doesn't have to try hard at all to sound sensual and needy. He'll remember the pleasure of this night for a long time.

Ren’s first instinct is to object, but when the familiar rush of arousal pools low, he laughs and bends down to bite Hux’s neck possessively. “Good call,” he growls, thrumming with renewed vigor. The drug shortens their refractory periods to mere seconds.

Hux moans, oversensitive and needy around him. He gasps as Ren’s drug-fueled fucks grow to wild pistoning, and he relishes the ooze of come down his leg. He smiles and allows himself to drift off into ecstasy as Ren unwittingly seals their fates forever.

 

\--

 

Hux moves down the hall, his gait suffering a limp from Ren’s thorough fucking. He and Ren had a total of four rounds of heated, impersonal sex. No kissing or caressing; just getting off. In his head, he imagined a bed, or at the very least a kiss on the lips. All naïve longings. He did what he needed to do.

Hux shivers as a glob of come dribbles down his leg, and he tightens his hole harder. He can't lose any more of Ren’s seed if his plan is to work. Hux gingerly walks down one level to his rooms to seal himself inside. He finds his couch and lies down with his legs propped up high and his back arched so that he artificial gravity will increase the chance of the pregnancy to take.

For good measure, he doesn't clean himself until the next morning. As he scrubs his body and expels Ren’s sticky fluids out of him, he fuels his imagination and entertains how he's going to break the news to Ren. Should he do it over a message or in person? Should he panic or leave that to Ren?

In a few weeks, his blood tests come back positive. His pregnancy is nothing short of a medical miracle. Hux’s lips twist into a salacious grin. Soon, he'll have his retribution, depose Ren, and take his rightful place on the throne.

 

\--

 

Hux holes up in his rooms for two days before Ren comes after him. Hux was only permitted one day of leave. Ren would prefer it if he had none, but it wouldn't be worth dragging him around the ship if he's not a hundred percent functional.

The last thing Ren expects to see is Hux hunched over his toilet, gagging and pale. The first and only time they shared a small space like this, Ren had fucked him over a bed of splintered glass. It’s a night they’ve never discussed, mostly because it left Ren disgusted at the thought of Hux thinking he had some semblance of power over him. He’s spent the last several weeks forcing away the memory of Hux’s whorish moans and his tight, receptacle of a body.

“You need to go to the medbay,” Ren orders.

“I have. They don't know what's wrong with me,” Hux lies.

Ren ignores him and orders him to stand. Upon standing, Hux feigns faintness and lurches into Ren’s arms. Ren almost drops him, purposefully, but he resigns himself to helping his imbecilic subordinate to the medbay. If Hux ever hopes for a promotion, he's doing a shit job at proving his competence.

In the medbay, Hux is clumsily set on the nearest bed. Hux isn't entirely faking symptoms. The pregnancy has made him faint, but not to the degree that he needed help walking. He faked it to get Ren in the bay with him while the droid confirms his diagnosis. He's grateful Ren is invasive and demands to see his results in person.

The droid scans a blood sample and reaches a conclusion. Since the conclusion is statistically improbable for a human of his creed, the droid runs the same test twice over. A full body scan is ordered and Ren watches all of this with fiendish indifference, his muscled arms crossed over his chest.

_“General Hux. We have concluded that you are approximately five weeks pregnant.”_

Hux pales, contriving shock and bewilderment. “That’s impossible.” He hasn't looked to Ren yet. He wants to sell this as best he can.

_“While it is uncommon for a biologically human male to bear children, it would appear you have the ability to carry a one to term. Perhaps distantly in your pedigree, you have a humanoid ancestor. Though seeing that you do not have a birth canal, we’ll have to perform a cesarean when it’s time to deliver. The test was performed three times, Sir. There's no doubt.”_

Hux opts to investigate the scans and the blood work.

Ren finally speaks. “Leave us,” he orders to the droid. The droid complies and leaves Hux and Ren alone as the door hisses shut and Ren secures it.

“Did you know this would happen?” Ren says carefully, face unreadable.

Hux glares, seething with disgust. “How the hell would I have known this would happen?”

Ren’s boots thud against the duracrete. There’s only one question that matters to him. “Is it mine?”

Silence serves as his confirmation.

Pregnant. Hux is pregnant with their child. One quick fuck in the dimly lit confines of his ‘fresher and Hux is carrying his child. He doesn’t know what to think or feel.

Hux stands, and the vertigo that hits him is genuine. “Leave. I'll handle this. I can be back on duty in thirty-six hours if they prepare for the abortion now. I’ll call for the droid.” He punches in codes for the wall panel to schedule it, Ren coiling in conflict behind him.

Ren shuffles, so very out of place. “You’re going to terminate it?”

“Of course, I'm going to terminate it,” he snaps.

“Wait,” Ren starts.

When Hux turns around, he's struck by the raw vulnerability glistening in Ren’s eyes. “What do you suppose I do?”

“Why terminate it?” Ren supposes he deserves the impending humiliation for asking this question.

Hux laughs, cruel and astonished. “Because this is sick and unnatural. And Supreme Leader or not, there is no way I’m carrying your child.”

Ren could force Hux to do what he demanded, but that’s never boded well in the past. Any pushing and shoving Ren’s done had only increased Hux’s hostility towards him. “It doesn’t interest you, in the least?”

“It interests _you?”_

Ren braces for Hux’s judgment. It’s infuriating watching it bud behind Hux’s eyes. Hux is the one who started all this, with his too-perfect ass and his damned spiked wine. Still, he loathes being vulnerable before another, least of all Hux.

Hux reels at the influx of conflict painting Ren’s form. Anger, contempt, and the awful, dreaded birth of hope. “I’ve thought about it.”

“You are not suggesting we keep this thing, are you?” Hux asks, reeking contempt. Ren is far too wrapped up in his hopes to come close to smelling deception. It’s just how Hux imagined it.

Ren sulks, sick to death of Hux’s hypercritical glare. He hates how Hux is one of the few people still alive who can get under his skin. “I need an heir.”

“So, find it in some surrogate broodmare. Why does it have to involve me?” He needs Ren to want it, to work for it.

“Because you’re the only one I can count on to put the First Order before anything else. Even the life of this child, all the while seeing it as an asset and be willing and able to protect it.” As soon as the words escape him, he knows they’re false. There are too many hopeful, niggling thoughts surrounding this baby; they span beyond the First Order. He prays Hux won’t be able to read it off him.

That, Hux hadn’t expected. However, he’s right. “What do I get out of it?”

The stress melts from Ren’s shoulders. He’s relieved. Jubilant. “What do you want?”

Hux takes the first of many steps toward his rightful place in the First Order. “What’s duly mine. I served under Snoke to the caliber that you have, took just as much abuse from him as you. Perhaps more.” Ren stares at him as if he has no idea what he’s expecting. “The title of Grand Marshal, and with that, the direct command of our fleet. All _Resurgent_ class Destroyers.”

That’s insane. Even if Hux were capable of being in control of that many ships, he’d never let him have it. Perhaps Hux knows this, and he just wanted to be given a reason to abort their unborn child. “Alright.”

“Alright,” Hux repeats, allowing a pleased smile to grace his lips.

Ren isn’t finished. “But you will allow me to give you the proper care in your condition. I’ve sensed you go days without rest, pumping your body full of caffeine and toxins. While carrying my child, I control your physical intake. Understand?”

Hux suspected Ren would try and lord his condition over him. He supposes this is a part of the deal, taking Ren’s heart away from the cause and to the life of their child. “Understood.”

Ren nods, and for the first time, he looks down at Hux’s flat abdomen. Hux sees the longing in his eyes. Ren probably wants to touch him there, maybe hold his ear up to the womb or place the flat of his palm against him to sense a heartbeat. Hux stifles cruel laughter at the pathetic mental image.

 

\--

 

What Hux wasn’t prepared for was being reassigned to quarters directly across from Ren’s. The rooms are larger and have tall, encompassing windows. They’re nicer than his old ones and arguably nicer than Ren’s.

Ren’s given him a strict working schedule, one he can’t deviate from because of his condition. “As Grand Marshal, your roles as General diffuse to your subordinates. Only in battle will you have prolonged hours on your feet.”

Hux can’t help but object. “I’m not far along. The medidroids said—”

“I’m determining what’s best for the baby.” Ren frowns, and adds: “I’m your superior.”

The baby. Hux flushes at Ren’s phrasing. It’s a ludicrous reaction to the word ‘baby.’ It’s a humanizing word, makes him envision that soon, there will be a baby in his arms. The baby will be half him and half Ren. The truth is sobering.

Hux scrounges up his favorable flavor of conversation with Ren: pure pettiness. Anything to shake off the daunting crawl of dread, the bed he made for himself. “I’m leaving to oversee the construction of our new base.”

Ren’s answer is final. “No.”

Hux gets in Ren’s face. “On paper, you’re my Supreme Leader. But here, now? I’m your equal. And I’ll do what I wish, and if that means going planetside, that’s what I am going to do.”

Ren’s fury crackles around them. Before he can get a word out, Hux holds up a commanding hand. “Don’t even think about flinging me into the nearest wall. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to our child, would we?”

“I’m trying to protect the child. You’re the one looking to cross the galaxy for no other reason than because you can.”

“All this arguing is stressing me out. That can’t be good for _the baby.”_

Ren froths, directed inward. If he hadn’t treated Hux like the insolent rat he truly is, then Hux wouldn’t use their child like a hostage. “Fine. Leave.”

Hux glows with a triumphant smirk. He leaves without another word, relishing Ren’s restraint. He spends four cycles planetside, doing little else than boasting his new rank to his subordinates and his once-peers. Higher than a general. Brendol Hux never could have dreamt.

At the end of his little pilgrimage—his glorified trip planned only to incite Ren’s fury and shake his hold on him—Hux checks back in at the bridge, briefs with the local command, and finds his way back to his quarters. Ren is there waiting for him.

A single meal sits at table. It’s nothing standard. Fresh, steamed vegetables, a cup of his favorite Tarine tea, and fried fish. There’s a packet of vitamins in a small cup.

“I don’t want this to be how you deal with things while you’re with-child,” Ren says. There’s that wretched vulnerability once more. It’s unnerving. “I should be focusing on taking care of the baby and not on trying to control what you do. And I can’t do it alone.”

Hux takes the only seat. He’s so different from his normal state. Without caffeine pills, he’s forced to rely on regular, nightly rest.

Ren, donning only his under-tunic, steps close. “I want you to want to take care of the baby.”

“I do want to,” Hux insists. He shifts uncomfortably when Ren seats himself next to him.

“What you said before you left. I won’t hurt you or our baby again. I swear it. This isn’t about our differences or our feud. It’s about the baby.”

Ren is startled at the abrupt crack of Hux’s silverware against his plate. He worked on that meal when he received work Grand Marshal Hux was on his way from their new, undisclosed base and back to their ship. He’s done being childish. He has to look towards the future, and if that means setting aside their ills, so be it. His only hope was that Hux can do the same.

Hux swallows down the tea, hoping it’ll settle his misbehaving stomach. Whether it’s his anxiety or the pregnancy, he isn’t sure.

“So, you won’t hit me,” Hux says bluntly. Enough of Ren’s whimsical promises. If Hux can do anything, it’s be rational and frank.

“No,” Ren shudders. Hitting Hux had once entertained him. The idea sickens him now.

“And you won’t hit our child.”

 _“No.”_ Damn him for bringing his habits into light.

Hux nods, and he nearly forgets Ren isn’t supposed to survive long enough to see their baby grow old enough to hit. Hux has months to plot and execute Ren’s demise.

“Do you remember when your next checkup is?” Ren asks, shaking off Hux’s penetrative question.

“It’s in one month.”

Ren stands, and leaves him to his meal.

 

\--

 

Hux’s first trimester is incredibly taxing. He should count himself lucky since Ren is continuously doting on him. He’s allowing him trips to their base to ease his stress and anxiety, he’s accompanying him to every medbay visit, and they haven’t had a singe conversation in Ren’s throne room since.

The throne room was once Ren’s status symbol, his way of lording his new position over him. Now, all their tactical planning has been discussed in Hux’s workstation. Hux swells in pride and satisfaction at this change in front. It’s as if he’s already nearing peak leadership, and Ren doesn’t even realize it.

Meanwhile, Ren is focused on the baby, on Hux’s body and mental state. He asks overbearing questions, prepares nearly all Hux’s meals, hand picks his vitamins and teas, and suggests Hux practice simple exercises for when he starts to show. Hux isn’t accustomed to carrying excess weight. He’ll need to strengthen his back and hips to make the latter part of his pregnancy easier on them both.

One day, approximately mid cycle, Hux finally allows Ren to take him to the training rooms. Ren’s had the rooms completely cleared for the next several hours, so no one can judge them and their intimate moments.

It was Ren’s decision to keep Hux’s pregnancy secret. Until the latter part of his pregnancy, Hux should be able to maintain the illusion of a put together, completely normal Grand Marshal. Afterwards, Ren has every intention of stowing Hux away somewhere safe and conducive to his state. Hux doesn’t know this yet. He’ll approach the proposition within the coming weeks.

“Did you put on the shirt I gave you?” Ren asks patiently. If this pregnancy has brought out anything in Ren, it’s patience.

Hux had. It’s a comfortable, long-sleeved exercise shirt contrived of breathable fabric. It’s blue, unlike Hux’s charcoal and black uniforms. Ren had also given him leggings, dissimilar to Ren’s training sweats, more form-fitting. Ren said it’s because he doesn’t want him to overheat. Naturally, Ren’s in a tank top, showing off all ten thousand of his muscle groups.

But today’s not about Ren. It’s about helping Hux prepare.

“Do you know how to stretch?” Ren asks.

“I know how to stretch.” Sometimes he thinks Ren deliberately tries to get a rise out of him.

Ren shows him the proper technique for minimal impact rowing on their machines, only allowing the slowest and steadiest rhythms lest Hux train himself or put to much stress on his abdomen. Begrudgingly, Hux complies. Ren isn’t the worst company. He’s come to learn that over the last few weeks, Ren can be quite wise when the Resistance isn’t breathing down their necks. Ren even says something entertaining and Hux finds himself smirking.

He watches intently as Hux cooperates with the exercise, and appreciates Hux’s deft concentration. Ren loathes to admit it, but Hux has become more than a colleague. With Hux’s agreement, they could be friends.

“It’s funny. Not even three months ago we were at each other’s throats,” Ren says, embracing the openness for once.

Hux’s expression remains neutral. “Snoke did have a talent for pitting us against one another. I just never thought I’d lose,” he says, only a half truth. He always knew Ren would be his greatest foe, that Ren would always have the physical advantage.

“Is that what you think this is? Losing?” Ren asks, careful to be nonconfrontational. 

Hux does no such curtesy in return. “You _are_ the Supreme Leader, or have you already forgotten?” he says between pants of exertion.

“I haven’t,” Ren replies unnecessarily. “I didn’t think there was much left with our arrangement that you had qualms with.”

Hux sets the weights down to catch his breath. The air is warmed with a lighter mood. “Not any I can think of. I’m just being bitchy. Old habits.”

It’s Ren’s turn to laugh, a rare sight to see. Ren hardly smiles, and never laughs. The dimpling of his cheeks, the mirth in his eyes. Hux commits the picture to memory for no reason at all.

 

\--

 

Hux gets out of his shower. It’s been four months. He looks down at his swelling abdomen, something he rarely does. The bulge is getting harder to ignore. Hux palms the bump, wincing at the responsive flutters. The baby’s moving.

Hux has thought about what he’d do with the child once he carries it to term. Part of him wants to send it off to an early childhood learning center. The other part of him doesn’t want to part with the child until its old enough to fire its own blaster. He wonders if the child will look more like Ren and his dark features.

Ren won’t be in the child’s life, because he will have been killed by then.

Today, he and Ren are going to find out the sex. This is, of course, very important to Ren and his ever-increasing list of priorities. He wonders what sex Ren prefers. Hux takes his second piss that morning and dresses for his medbay visit. Ren awaits his arrival at their usual cot. Hux does admit that being the carrier of Ren’s offspring has a select brand of perks, specifically Ren’s unbridled attention, something he never had before.

Ren is in the medbay waiting his arrival. He helps Hux up the examination table, careful and gentle. As Hux suspected, Ren is incredibly invested in the wellbeing of this baby. Hux hadn’t anticipated Ren’s attention toward the baby would evolve into care towards Hux himself.

The medidroid rolls in and activates its scanners. _“We’ll be able to learn the sex today,”_ the droid informs them. They both nod, because they both remembered.

Hux lies back as the machine hums to life. He flicks his eyes up to Ren, who’s determined stare is burning a hole in the droid’s metallic back.

The space in front of them flickers with the light of a large holoprojection. Hux is speechless. The visage of their child shines like a sacred map.

 _“Meet your daughter,”_ the droid informs. Hux gapes in awe at the holo. His daughter.

Beside him, Ren bores into the image, the steady heartbeat so full of life. So much has changed since Ren’s taken control of the Order. First, he’d slain Snoke, his mentor and tormentor. Then he gained Hux’s cooperation, something he always knew he could do with ease once he claimed the throne. Now, their daughter’s life force is the most promising development since his rise to power.

Hux flinches when Ren kneels and tentatively palms his abdomen, but he permits the contact. Ren’s supposed to be invested. Ren keeps his penetrable stare away from Hux’s face. This is the first time Ren’s touched him since they had sex, a romp Hux often thinks about when Ren’s not home in the room across from his. It’s a side effect of the scheme. At least, that’s what he tells himself.

“She's magnificent,” Ren murmurs.

“Can you sense her?” Hux asks, heart thudding madly. Ren nods, completely engrossed in the baby. It’s so intense, Hux can’t bear to look at him.

“She's so strong already,” Ren says. He finds Hux’s eyes but Hux doesn’t return the sentiment. “You did this for us. Thank you for carrying her, for letting her live.”

Hux almost forgot he threatened to abort her to get Ren to want her. The very thought of losing this child strikes him like a knife to the heart. A new kind of fear bubbles to the surface. He hadn’t meant to get invested in the child as Ren had. The child was a means to an end. But now she’s their daughter. She’s already her own identity, while being a secret, sacred part of himself.

She’s half Ren’s, of course. That was the whole point.

He doesn’t realize he’s emoting until it’s too late. “Something wrong?” Ren asks, still kneeling. So patient.

Hux can’t answer the question because he doesn’t know the answer.

Ren dismisses the droid, but not before extracting a copy of the holo of their daughter. He tucks it in his pocket, safely preserved. “How are you feeling?”

“You do realize you ask me that almost every damned day,” Hux snaps, fingernails scraping his palms. Anxiety strangles him.

“We just saw our baby for the first time.” Ren immediately regrets saying this. As if he could fool Hux into wanting this as much as he does.

Hux scoots off the table and adjusts his stretched clothing over his exaggerated bump. The baby squirms at his indignance. “I’m taking a sick day,” he says without an explanation.

Ren is left alone in the medbay, the holodisk heavy in his pocket.

 

\--

 

Ren lets himself in Hux's quarters. Hux is showing more and more every day, and Ren takes advantage of moments like now where Hux is fast asleep, his pale hand flat against the six-month bump. In fear of waking Hux up, Ren doesn't take a seat.

With the introduction of the baby into their lives, Ren’s been forced to face the past assaults he's inflicted on Hux. He's always treated Hux like dirt because to him, he was dirt. He always saw him as a sycophantic coward.

But now, Ren’s seen more of Hux than he has in the past five years combined. Without Snoke to weigh him down, he can finally explore longings that were once forbidden. He can have a family. Maybe, with time, Hux can be a part of it.

Hux stirs and Ren makes for the door. He’d be furious if he caught Ren in the act of watching him sleep.

“Something wrong?” Hux demands. Ren stops in his tracks.

Ren opts for the truth. “I was checking on you. I sensed a disturbance, but I was mistaken.” Well, a half-truth.

Hux grimaces and scoots to the edge of the bed. “While you’re here, help me to the ‘fresher. I’m close to pissing my pants.”

Dutifully, Ren helps Hux to his feet. Being close to Hux like this brings him back to that night where Hux had tried to seduce him but was quickly taught that his plan would be futile. Ren took him up on his offer anyway. That’s how they ended up here: Hux’s heaving belly tampering with his balance and Ren’s wide palms keeping him straight enough to piss properly.

Ren enjoys Hux’s slight body. It’s the main reason he gave in to temptation and fucked him. Hux was begging for it the whole time. Ren lets his mind drift. What would it be like to begin a relationship with him? Would Hux even want to? Besides that night, Hux hasn’t shown him any sign he reciprocates his attraction.

Why would he? Ren’s thrown him across the room on several occasions, strangled him, shoved him. It’s a miracle Hux allowed his child to grow inside him for this long.

 

\--

 

“This is for your safety, as well as the baby’s health.” Ren knew trying to get Hux to spend his third trimester planetside would be a tiresome chore. “After you give birth and recover, you’ll resume your post.”

Resume his post? No, Hux will take over Ren’s. There’s no changing his heart. But how will he strike Ren down if he’s parsecs away?

Hux tugs his robe tight around his enlarged belly. The baby prods at his organs. When he decided to have Ren impregnate him, didn’t realize how much of the process he’d feel, constantly under the baby’s jabbing foot and fist. “Not for three months, Ren.”

“Don’t try to be difficult. You know you can’t argue with me.”

Disgust flashes over Hux’s features. “And you and I both know I refuse to do anything I don’t already want to do.”

Ren sighs, his shoulder armor heavy and unnecessary. However, he enjoys wearing his armor in Hux’s presence. Since the baby’s conception, he’s felt the need to exude dominance and competence. He is capable of being a protector. A father.

“What if,” Hux calculates, “you stayed with me?” Surely that would give him time and isolation to carry out his assassination. And with the baby’s impending arrival, Ren will be distracted.

Ren’s eyes widen indiscernibly. “You’d want me to stay with you?”

It sounds incredibly naïve when he says it like that. Hux flushes in indignation. “You’ve been quite the caretaker. If I were to hole up alone at some safehouse, I’d probably die of boredom. With you there, at least I’ll be entertained.”

That smile. Not that Hux would dare admit it, but Ren does know how to wear a smile.

“You find me entertaining?”

“When you aren’t being a pest or bludgeoning me,” Hux fires back.

Ren’s fragile smile slips away, replaced by that infuriating neutral stare. Ren may have destroyed his mask, but he still finds a way to hide. “As much as I’d like to stay with you—for protection—I can’t abandon the fleet. Not when the base is near completion.”

Hux locks his jaw. He’s not sure which he fears more: not getting the chance to slit his throat, or not seeing him for three months.

“I can visit you. Nightly.” At Hux’s grimace, Ren quickly amends his phrasing. “During the fleet’s night cycle, I’ll take my ship to your safehouse to check on you.”

Hux tries to wrap his head around this arrangement. Months alone, with Ren as his sole inquisitor. It’s jarring to realize that’s not much of a change.

“If you visit, I suppose I can live with that,” Hux says. Pleasure glitters in Ren’s eyes. Hux tries not to look too much into it.

“Alright. Pack your things. We’ll leave tonight.”

Hux swallows, not yet understanding the implications of Ren preparing the safehouse on his behalf, regardless if Hux would agree to go or not. This puts a knew lens on their arrangement. Ren’s care for the child has overrun onto him.

The flight to the safehouse is about twenty minutes of hyperspace travel. In Ren’s personal shuttle, they sit in silence and focus on their missions. For Ren, it’s preserving Hux and the baby’s safety. For Hux, it’s battling his ambivalence on when and how to strike Ren down while he’s got him tethered.

Every so often, Hux feels Ren’s eyes on him. His face, his abdomen, the fidgeting of his fingers. He wants to tell Ren to quit staring. It’s unnerving enough being this close to Ren. What if Ren senses he’s plotting his death? What if Ren senses something Hux doesn’t yet realize about himself?

Ren absorbs Hux’s nervous twitches, how his mask slips most when the baby moves. Hux lays a hand over his bulging belly to quiet it, but the baby takes the contact as encouragement. Frustration reddens Hux’s cheeks. It’s painful.

Without asking for permission, Ren palms his belly. He concentrates on the healing, calming energy of the Force, and conjures up an image that has brought him so much comfort over the past several months. It’s a fantasy, really. It came to him in a dream. The vision primarily features Hux holding their daughter. The sun catches in Hux’s tousled hair. Ren tells him how beautiful he looks with her in his arms. Hux replies that she’s he beautiful one, and Ren says that they both are.

It’s merely a dream. Nonetheless, it soothes Ren on the nights Hux gives him the cold shoulder or brings up something in their chaotic past. When Ren thinks about how cruelly he treated Hux, he’s crushed under the weight of his shame. He still hasn’t properly apologized.

Ren’s long since accepted he’s grown fond of Hux. It was a bit like falling off a cliff. Once he saw their daughter for the first time, the devotion in his heart bled from their daughter and onto Hux. He doesn’t expect Hux to reciprocate.

Hux’s hardened features ease to relief when the baby stills her kicking. Ren catalogues the peaceful expression.

The safehouse is a fortified building on a secluded lakeshore. It’s something Ren had ordered be constructed for Hux when Hux decided to behave irresponsibly while pregnant. Ren’s pleased to sense Hux’s interest in the property. He chose the location specifically for Hux’s benefit; Hux loves bodies of water.

“Anything else on the planet?” Hux asks, unease piquing.

“No threats. I’ve arranged for you to stay here without any visitors.” Besides him.

Hux nods. He’s beginning to wrap his head around the idea of being a homebody. The journey hadn’t been too long. Ren should be able to make his nightly trips.

Once Ren docks, he helps Hux out of his chair and down the ramp to the main door. The system’s sun warms Hux’s windswept hair, making him wrinkle his nose. Hux allows Ren to anchor his palm on his lower back. It helps his balance.

The house is modestly furnished with tan cement walls, red shingles, and tall, narrow windows. Inside is an open floor area with couches and a kitchen, as well as a depowered medidroid for his checkups. Hux says nothing, noting every detail of Ren’s effort. Ren guides him to the hall. There are three bedrooms. The first two are plainly decorated, directly across from one another.

Hux swallows. The one on the end is painted a pale yellow. In the center is a baby’s cradle. There are books, stuffed toys, a rocking chair, and a changing table next to the wall. The window overlooks the beautiful, sun-catching lake. Hux is stricken into silence.

Ren clenches his fists, nails scraping his palms, as Hux steps over to the cradle to inspect the space. He hopes its adequate.

“I know there’s not much,” Ren says, sincere, “but in time, we can make it a space for you and the baby. At least, for a little while.”

“Thank you,” Hux says, not turning around lest Ren see the fear rounding his eyes. Ren built this whole house for him. He bought their baby a cradle. He chose books for Hux to read their baby as she slept. He set up a chair by the window for Hux to sit and care for her.

Already, Ren feels like he’s consuming a wrong amount of space. “I’ll get your bag in and set your things in the closet.”

When Hux is alone, he wearily seats himself in the rocking chair. It takes to his weight, and when he rocks gently, the baby takes to the calming motion. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the muffled footsteps and shuffling of Ren moving his belongings in one of the rooms. It’s peaceful.

“It’s all set up. I can show you around the property if you like,” Ren says. Hux doesn’t look away from the window. “Or I could head out. I’ll be back tonight.”

Hux says nothing. He’s still until Ren leaves and the thrum of the shuttle departing rumbles through the walls. Hux stands and investigates the books, the infant care supplies, the tiny folded clothes tucked away in the drawer of the changing table. How much of this did Ren hand pick? He never would have trusted another officer to obtain these things. Ren probably chose it all.

Hux picks up one of the pieces of clothing. It’s a little white suit with little covers for the hands and feet sewn in the design. It has blue trim around the collar, soft to the touch. It’s a very comfortable piece of clothing meant for a very small baby in need of constant comfort.

The front of the suit spots with dampness. Hux shucks the little suit in the drawer when he realizes the spots came from his tears. 

 

\--

 

The rest of the day concludes with Hux occupying himself with his datapad and taking a walk out to the lake. Hux walks the perimeter of the safe house. He can only last for so long until exhaustion overcomes him. Hux finds a seat on the house’s porch. There is room on the bench for two, another one of Ren’s conscious decisions.

Hux lays his palms on the sides of his distended belly. The sun is setting. Ren should be back any time now. Fear creeps forward. When Ren said he’d come nightly, had he meant night cycle on the Finalizer? He doesn't think he can sleep here alone, not after months of sensing Ren so close across the hall. Will their daughter be able to properly rest with Ren away for the night?

The baby prods at his ribs, and Hux grunts in protest. “You'll be alright tonight. I'll make us some tea,” he soothes. He rubs the spot where his daughter is active.

The soft smile falls from his face when he realizes what he's done. All these months of temptation and Hux finally gives in to speaking to the baby. His heart flutters with anxiety. He doesn't attempt to dissect why he spoke to her. It felt so natural.

By the time the sun has disappeared for the night, Hux admits defeat and goes to the kitchen to see what Ren stocked away for him. The pantry is filled with everything from nutritional supplements to packaged foods, both gourmet and rations. The refrigerator is filled with dairy and produce, and premade meals ready to heat up. Ren clearly took a lot of care and attention to the safe house. The only reason Hux allows himself to smile is because he doesn't realize he's doing so.

Out of habit, Hux prepares two meals in case Ren comes over on time. Ren's usually the one who cooks for him. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren scraping vegetables around a pan with a spatula is a sight always striking to see. But Hux's meal is not as involved as Ren’s meals. He does make two cups of tea like Ren usually does. Ren bought his favorite.

The baby brought out a side of Ren that Hux never knew existed. Of course, Ren is still his boorish, unstable self. But he's become more stoic and careful when around him. Hux hasn't felt threatened by him in months. If Hux didn't know better, he'd think Ren was attempting to emulate what makes a good father.

Hux flinches at the familiar buzz of Ren’s shuttle arriving out back. The relief of seeing Ren again floods his chest with warmth.

Hormones. Separation anxiety. Hysteria. Whatever it is, he’s not at fault.

Ren enters and hangs his cloak on the wall rack by the door. There's a damned coat rack. Every detail, every piece of evidence that Ren put his heart into making this safe house for him, fills Hux with unease. The small smile gracing Ren’s lips is like a punch to the gut. Hux's face is beautifully blank, as if that will help keep away the odd, unnatural feelings.

“You came just in time,” Hux says in place of a hello.

Ren takes the empty seat. “Thank you.” Hux made him dinner. He’d done so because he wanted to. Ren is tempted to tease Hux for doing this, but he doesn’t want to crack the fragile stricture of their new partnership.

“There's plenty of food. I'd hate for it all to go to waste,” Hux shrugs, feigning disinterest. “How are things back at the fleet?”

“Fine. The cogs can move without us.”

Hux mouths a forkful of peppered beans. “I'd hope so.”

“How are you?” Ren asks. “Everything here to your liking?” Too earnest, too hopeful. A lot of weight hangs on Hux's answer.

Hux purses his brow. “It's more than I imagined in a safe house. The baby's room, for one. You didn't have to do all that for me.”

Ren looks at the table, as if he's ashamed of being thoughtful. “I know. I wanted to. You didn't ask for this, and I'm the one that made you keep it. I don't want you to think I'm taking what you've done for me for granted.”

It's everything Hux wanted to hear, yet it cuts so deeply. He's succeeded in fooling Ren, manipulating him to the quick. It’s so much more than Snoke ever had done to him.

At Hux's silence, Ren scrambles to find the right words to appeal to him. “I was immature and selfish for not seeing you for your strengths. Hell, I think that's why I butted heads with you so often. We are different, but our tenacity is identical. My only regret is not seeing it before.”

Abruptly, Hux abandons his meal. “I'm going to bed,” he says quietly. Ren doesn't follow him and is left questioning what he said wrong. He finishes his meal in the jarring silence.

 

\--

 

Since that night, Hux refused to eat with Ren. He always prepares Ren’s meal, because it's only fair. Ren's been cooking for him for the past several months. Besides, he's got little else to do.

Tonight, Ren told him he’d bring more maternity clothes to add to the simple set of wide sweatshirts that the Finalizer had on hand. He started wearing them once his uniform stopped fitting.

Hux stands in front of the tall window of the baby's room, drinking in the setting sun. Hux is about eight months along now. Soon, he’ll have to kill Ren. He’s running out of time.

Ren hovers awkwardly in the doorway. Hux spends most of his time in this room. “You're early,” Hux says, pretending he wasn't looking forward to Ren’s return since he bid him goodnight the night before. Ren always leaves before he wakes.

“You've been distancing yourself from me.”

Hux turns around and glares. “What?”

“Since you got here it's like your hatred of me has increased tenfold. If there's anything else you require to be comfortable here, please tell me.” Ren loathes the resentment darkening Hux's features.

Hux swallows. “You wouldn't understand.” Ren’s genuine care for him is precisely the problem. Hux has never been cared for before. Ren’s attention is marking him like a scar.

Ren frowns. Hux's resentment has been hurting him more and more as the days move forward. He doesn't want things to be like this when the baby comes. Tonight, he plans on laying out what he wants for their relationship after her birth. He’s prepared for Hux’s rejection and scorn. Hux must know how he feels, how important he is to him.

He sets the bag of maternity clothes on the changing table. “I bought you house clothes.”

Hux investigates the contents of the bag. He withdraws a black gown with a high collar and long sleeves. Ren was inspired by his uniform. He put a lot of thought into it, as he always does. He senses Ren’s eyes on him, starving for approval. There are two more that are soft cotton with short sleeves, one blue and one white. Ren had guessed correctly that he'd want comfortable clothes.

There is one black, silk one that is incredibly feminine with lace trim and a shorter cut. It’s lingerie. He glares at Ren as if saying: _you've got to be joking_.

“I wasn't sure which style you'd prefer,” Ren says defensively. He bought the lace one on a whim. He had thought Hux would enjoy the fabric. It was a similar texture to his robe and would pair nicely with it. Maybe tonight he'll at least give it a try.

“Thank you,” Hux says, apprehensive of Ren’s immediate appreciation for his approval. Hux doesn't know if he can take much more of this. He takes the white gown and heads off to change out of the tight sweats within the privacy of his room.

In the baby's room, Ren waits poised with his hands behind his back. He notes all the changes Hux made to the room: a thick blanket from his bed to set on the chair, two potted plants from outside now set on the sill, and the reorganization of the supplies. Ren warms. On some level, Hux is looking forward to meeting their baby as well.

Hux comes back in donning the white gown with simple embellishments and a modest collar. Ren breathes heavily, taking in how radiant Hux looks in white. His orange hair, pale green glare, the stretch of the gown over his bulging abdomen. He's staring, and Hux is letting him.

“It's comfortable.” Hux decided not to wear any underwear since his size started causing it to pinch into his hips. Every gown, except for the lace one, covers all the way to his ankles.

“Want me to start dinner?” Part of the reason why he left the fleet early was to finally get a chance to cook for Hux and eat with him for once. It's something he's dearly missed.

“Please. I'm famished.” He really had missed Ren’s cooking.

“Excellent. And afterwards, I can show you reports of the new base. They've been finished a while now but there have been new innovations since then. I'm confident you'll be pleased.”

Hux nods, trying to keep his excitement tamed. He refuses to abandon his plan.

Ren prepares him a pot of fried noodles, the spicy aroma making Hux's stomach growl. Hux pads into the kitchen to investigate. He’s taken back by Ren’s amount of disrobing. Ren's down to his undershirt, suspenders, pants, and socks. For Ren, this is near-nude.

“It’s almost ready,” Ren informs him. He’s so relaxed that Hux is tempted to punch him just to see if he can break his guise.

Hux sets the table, the process far more enjoyable now that his clothes don’t hamper his movements. The gown is so comfortable he fears he’ll miss it once he’s back on the Finalizer. Ren bought him a new type of tea, bold with a fruity aftertaste. He pours himself two cups. It’s incredible and may be his new favorite. He doesn’t consider the implications of telling Ren so. Ren is very pleased.

After dinner, Ren sets up a small workstation on the small book table in the middle of the living room. Hux finds a seat on the couch, leaving plenty of room for Ren. He brings over a third cup of tea, sipping on it idly watching Ren set up.

Ren turns on the holoprojector so Hux can get an in-depth look at the base’s schematics. Ren’s already seen the work done to the base, so he focuses on Hux. His enormous abdomen, the quaint sipping, the seamless white gown, his calculating gaze.

“I wish I could have been there for the above-ground construction. Didn’t they learn anything with Starkiller?”

“This base isn’t a weapon.”

“They’ll be manufacturing weapons, Ren,” Hux sighs. Perhaps his plan should have been pushed back. He hadn’t anticipated being out of commission for so long.

Ren can sense Hux’s self-depreciation. He shuts the holos off so Hux can give him his attention. “What you’re doing here for me—for us both—it’s not a waste of your energy. I can promise you that. When she’s finally here, you’ll see,” Ren tells him, not a shred of doubt in his heart.

 _You won’t get to meet her. You won’t get to hold her in your arms._ “You’re not looking at the big picture,” Hux says, speaking in that half-truth, half-deception way.

They haven’t talked about their arrangement once the baby comes. Ren has some ideas. He prays Hux will align with him.

“My whole life I felt like I didn’t belong,” Ren starts. “My family has been my greatest enemy. I never imagined to be given another chance at one.” He takes Hux’s hand between his own. Hux regards him with utter despair. “The last thing I want to do is make you miserable. But if we try, at least for a little while. We can give her a good life with two parents who won’t change a thing about her.”

“Ren…” Hux gasps, heart in his throat. He doesn’t free his hand from Ren’s. “I don’t…I can’t be what you want me to be.”

It stings something awful. But Ren powers through it to what’s most important. “You want the same, don’t you? For her to be happy?”

Hux nods, tears beading in his eyes. He prays Ren can’t see them.

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” Ren concludes. “I regret it all. And that night we shared, only because of how callous I was toward you. If I had known how much you’d mean to me, I wouldn’t have treated you like garbage.”

Hux rips his hand from Ren’s, overwhelmed by his confession. His heart can’t take this any longer. He waddles to his room without so much as a good-night.

Ren cradles his face in his hands, gutted by Hux’s rejection. He hadn’t meant to fall for Hux any more than he meant to knock him up. Tomorrow, he can stay for the day, and try to get some semblance of a plan together for the baby’s birth.

 

\--

 

Mechanically, Hux showers and dresses in the silk lingerie gown. Because of his abdomen, the gown falls to his mid-thigh. It’s held up by thin straps, so Hux tugs the robe on his shoulders. Ren felt so warm next to him, his hands around his, the chestnut of his eyes boring into him.

Hux hobbles over to the refresher and splashes freezing water over his face, as if that could tame the tear flow. His soul aches knowing how Ren feels about him, how he feels about Ren in consequence. This plan was an absolute disaster.

There’s only one way to save it.

Hux waits for midnight when Ren is asleep. He goes into the kitchen and retrieves a small and tactile knife. All he needs is to slit Ren’s throat. He pictures it in his head: the splattering blood, Ren’s strangled, silent scream, the betrayal in his eyes as the life bleeds from him. If Hux removes emotion from his actions, allows his survival instinct to take over, his problems will vanish with a flick of his wrist.

Ren’s room is black, save for the glittering starlight in the overhead window. He’s sleeping on his side, his naked back presented to him like an invitation for the blade strangling in his grip. When Hux walks up to the bed, Ren doesn’t so much as twitch. He never figured him to be a heavy sleeper.

If he doesn’t strike Ren down now while Ren is consumed with him and the baby, he may never get another chance. Hux holds the blade out clumsily in his nervous grip. He’s trembling. _Just do it. Just get it over with!_

A small noise escapes his throat. Hux exhales, moves away from Ren and covers his eyes with his free hand. He can’t do it. Looking back, he’s wanted to. He still wants to. But when given the opportunity, he always hesitated. If he killed Ren, he’d resign himself to a life of loneliness. He sobs into his hand, horrified at his weakness.

The bed creaks. “Hux?” Ren asks his back.

Hux freezes.

“Wh’t time is it?”

Hux turns around. It’s dark enough that his tears are hidden. “Late. I’ll leave. I’m sorry.”

“Wait,” Ren says, sitting up. “Let’s talk about it.”

“About what?” he asks shakily. The knife handle bruises in his palm.

“Please. Just sit.”

Ren moves to turn on the light and Hux decides if he should hide the knife or the tears. He drops the knife by the carpet beside his foot and kicks it under the bed as Ren reaches for the lamp. With the light on, Ren can see every inch of him: his red-rimmed eyes, his tormented grimace, the protrusion of his navel through the satin gown.

“We should talk. Just sit,” Ren says, trying to give Hux the opportunity to confide in him. When Hux sits, he does so without taking up much room.

“I didn’t come in here to talk,” Hux says. He holds Ren’s apprehensive gaze as he peels off his satin robe. His pallor is enhanced against the stark black of the little gown and the robe. Ren can’t help but appreciate how delectable Hux looks in those thin straps and lace.

Cautiously, Hux scoots toward Ren, eying the contrasting breadth of his immense shoulders. Ren allows him close and poses a question with his eyes as Hux looms in his space. Hux wets his lips before tipping into Ren’s willing mouth. A groan flutters from Hux’s mouth to Ren’s, punctuated with his silver tongue. But Ren can’t taste his lies, only the salt of his tears.

Ren anchors a hand on Hux’s cheek. Feeling Hux against him is maddening, and when the heat from Hux’s desperation melts every inhibition, Ren tongues deeper into his willing mouth. Through the blanket, Hux palms Ren’s crotch. He wants to be fucked again.

Hux encourages Ren’s thorough hands against him, up his skirt and under his bulging abdomen, to his dry, soft hole. He’s situated on his side with Ren’s chest to his back, Ren's mouth on his neck, his panting breath in his ear.

“You sure?”

“Shut up,” Hux breathes, drowning in him.

Ren extricates a bottle of travel sized lubricant, embarrassed not because he planned for this, but because he planned to need it for lonely nights where Hux is in bed across the hall. He prepares Hux gently, focusing on what his body needs instead of his own. When he hikes up Hux’s gown and enters him, he’s met with Hux’s backside shoving backwards onto him.

The sensation of Ren inside him, his wide hands on his hips, the gown teasing his nipples, Ren’s hot breath in his ear makes Hux groan in pleasure. Ren fucks him slow and gentle. Ren turns Hux’s jaw to connect their mouths. “You’re so beautiful,” Ren groans, breaking the moan-and-gasp filled silence.

Ren gasps when Hux’s eyes flutter open. Hux wants to see him like this, too, so close and intimate. Eye contact mid-fuck is not normal. But they’re making love. They’ve fucked others and each other before, but never made love. Ren drinks up this abnormal, phenomenal feeling of Hux’s eyes on his, pupils wide and ringed with color like the light from an eclipse.

Hux mewls when Ren squeezes his cock, dwarfed by Ren’s fist and the enormity of his belly. When Hux comes, lashes fluttering, Ren anchored deep inside him, Ren’s orgasm is triggered from the bliss painting Hux’s face. Ren finishes inside him, riding the waves with his nose buried in his hair.

After Ren cleans them both up, Hux spends the night in his arms. Hux falls asleep weeping tears of relief.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Hux wakes to the sensation of his shoulder being kissed. The events of last night come flooding through him. He closes his eyes, leaning into Ren’s kisses.

“Good morning,” Ren murmurs. Last night was incredible. He wants to make love like that every night.

Hux turns to face Ren, fighting against the weight of his abdomen. He allows Ren to kiss him with their stale morning mouths.

Ren pulls away with a content smile. “I still want to talk.”

“About what?” Hux plays dumb so Ren carries the conversation.

The future, the past, what he’s done to Ren and what he’s continuing to do, are all too much for his heart to take. He wanted to kill Ren but never could summon the courage. He wanted Ren and now he has him. He’s carrying their baby, who will arrive shortly. It’s all built on his lie. Looking back, he only sees a desperate, conniving snake who rightfully lost.

“Our future,” Ren says. “As a family.”

At Ren’s earnestness, Hux’s belly clenches minutely yet violently. Ren senses his alarm. “It’s just gas pain,” he lies. It’s all a lie. “Shouldn’t you be leaving soon?” He can’t bear to have Ren look at him like this.

Ren’s pleasant expression falls, heartbroken once more. “We _will_ discuss this. Take the day to think it over if you must.”

Hux disentangles from Ren’s arms and tugs on his robe. “You’ve been away from our fleet for too long, Supreme Leader.”

With that, Hux hobbles for his room to shower and scrub Ren’s scent from his skin. His belly spasms again, and again after his shower. He dresses in the black gown with long sleeves and a high collar, longing for the familiarity of his uniform.

When Ren’s ship is long gone, Hux powers the medidroid with trembling fingers and waits for a checkup.

 _“You’re in labor,”_ the droid informs him.

Hux pales. “I’m at least three weeks early. This is impossible.” He can’t have the baby. He can’t have this little monstrous baby he made Ren impregnate him with. He’s not ready. He needs more time. It can’t be real, not yet.

“Can you stop the labor? I’ve got three weeks. You said so yourself when you tested me last.”

_“I can inject you with a drug that will stave the labor off for a little while, but the three weeks is not guaranteed.”_

Hux holds out his arm. “Do it.”

After the droid administers the drug and the labor pains stop, Hux makes himself a small breakfast of toasted oats and fruit. He can barely eat any of it. The baby’s coming soon. The _baby_.

He grows faint with anxiety and finds a seat on the couch. Blearily, Hux gapes to the window, the picturesque lake a permanent fixture.

A speck of light glints over the water, unlike the glittering pattern of the lake’s surface. Hux gets to his feet and cradles his belly for balance. It’s a droid. A probe droid.

Hux blanches and locates his comm. He left it in his room. He hustles for his comm, panic rising when thrum unlike Ren’s ship looms overhead. He doesn’t even have a blaster to protect himself. This was supposed to be a safe house. Ren’s incompetence is going to get both him and their daughter killed.

Hux barely has time to start a call with Ren before the unmistakable hiss of laser fire ring through the air and crash into the walls of the house. The explosion stuns his ear drums and knocks him unconscious on his back.

 

\--

 

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is the only pilot capable of picking the space-sky clean of Resistance rats. He fires at Starfighters and takes down all but three, before having to retreat in to the safety of the Finalizer at the barrage from the damned Millennium Falcon and its two flanking Starfighters.

In the hangar, Ren takes cover, allowing the Resistance to pick off a few TIE fighters while he collects himself. His comm blips with a message. It’s from Hux. He ignores it. He doesn’t have time for his grief.

Ren gets back out there in the thick of it, chasing after the Millennium Falcon longer than necessary, firing on it with unbridled fury. The comm on his TIE fighter thrums to life. He only reason for the comm blinking this long is that Hux is still recording. Unease distracts him long enough for the Falcon to get a hit in, but his shields absorb the worst of it.

Ren answers the comm. “What’s wrong? I’m in the middle of something.”

The unmistakable disruption of series of explosions crackles over the connection. “Hux? Hux!” he calls, but Hux isn’t answering. “Dammit, answer me!”

Despite being sick with worry, Ren tries to focus on the battle. He’s imagining Hux injured, the baby hurt, or worse.

 _“Ren…”_ Hux groans over the comm.

“What happened? Are you alright?”

_“The Resistance. They blew up the house. They’re looking for me. Oh, it hurts, Ren—”_

Ren growls furiously and flicks his eyes to the status of his fleet. They’ve lost eight percent of their TIE fighters this past hour. This is unacceptable. The fleet needs him.

 _“Ren—fuck, no, not now!”_ Hux gasps, distantly. _“—Ren, I think… I think the baby’s coming.”_

He shouldn’t be here. He should be there, protecting his family. “Stay covered. I’m coming for you. Just hold on.”

In horror, Ren watches as the one of the Resistance’s bombers cleave the Finalizer in two. The status of their fleet falls to fifty six percent. Ren punches the course to the safe house. Even if by some miracle the fleet is saved, if anything happens to Hux and their baby, Ren will have nothing.

 

\--

 

The First Order fleet has dropped to two percent. Ren’s computer blips with the catastrophic loss. All Destroyers pulverized, and save for a gaggle of TIE fighters that will be easily picked off, the First Order has definitively fallen.

Powering through his defeat, Ren pulls out of hyperspace and meets the new threat head-on. He blows two Starfighters out of the sky and they land in fiery heaps on the lakeshore. Once the aerial threat is neutralized, Ren lands and springs out of his fighter, lightsaber brandished. On the ground, he convenes with a gang of Resistance traitors. He slices through their bodies with hardly any effort at all.

“Hux!” he shouts to the rubble that was once their house. Ren tries the comm again but Hux doesn’t answer. Ren sprints for the house. He’ll turn over every wall, every brick to find him. He climbs the broken stone, looking for any sign of Hux. _Please be alright. I can’t lose you_.

How did the Resistance track this place? Had they followed Ren here? Why would they waste their efforts on a little house? Ren scours the remainder of the rubble. His heart aches and his world blurs with tears.

Soft, pained grunts fill Ren with hope. There Hux is at the tree line, groaning in the dirt. Ren dashes to his side.

“Are you alright?” Ren implores, grimacing at the blood oozing from his scalp. Hux blinks up at him like he’s hung the stars.

“You came,” Hux whimpers in relief. Ren came for him. Ren’s saved him.

“I have to get you to safety. Can you stand?”

Hux screams around another contraction, blinded by agony. Pitifully, he shakes his head. He can’t move. His skull is throbbing, and his body feels like he’s fallen off a bridge. “Is she alright? Tell me she’s alright, Ren,” Hux sobs.

Ren responds by taking Hux into his arms. “You’re both traumatized. I’ll get you to a hospital.” He lugs Hux through the woods, around the crumbling house. “This planet should have what we need. We’ll be there in no time.”

Limply, Hux bats at Ren’s chest. “No, we have to get back to the Finalizer. It’s safer there.”

He only hesitates to catch his breath. “The Finalizer was destroyed.”

Destroyed? “What—that can’t be. You were just there.”

“Defending it. By the time I had to rescue you, it was lost.”

“What about—”

Ren shakes his head, mourning their life’s work. “It’s all lost.”

The implications of Ren’s confession have Hux in more of a disarray. Ren sets him in the clean grass to prepare his TIE fighter for two passengers, but Hux stops him with an iron grip. “How could you? How could you let our fleet slip through your fingers?”

“I left to save you.”

Hux cradles his heaving belly, tasting blood and tears. “That was our whole lives, Ren—”

“Not anymore,” Ren barks. “You’re my life now. The both of you. I don’t _care_ about the Order or any of it.”

Hux screams, agonized. What has he done?

“I know you’re scared,” Ren tells him, gripping his miserable face, oblivious to the true source of Hux’s torment. “But I’m going to get us out of here. You’ll bring our child into the universe. You’ll both be safe. The Force blessed us with this child. The Force will protect you both. I promise.” Ren swipes away Hux’s tears with the pad of his thumbs. “I love you.”

Hux trembles, plagued with guilt for what he’s done to their Order and to Ren. In betraying Ren’s trust, using his body to make him fall in love with him, he’s destroyed the Order. He’s destroyed everything. Ren anoints his forehead with a reverent kiss. Hux has never known pain like this.

“Ren, I have to tell you something,” he whines. Ren is ignoring him, chalking up his babble to his feverish daze. It probably is. Regardless, he has to tell him the truth. “It’s about the baby.”

This gets Ren’s attention. He tears away from reordering the cockpit, where he was trying to make room for Hux’s height in his compromising position. “Does anything hurt? How are the contractions?”

“It’s about before. When we had sex for the first time, I knew you’d get me pregnant. I orchestrated it.”

Ren stiffens and stares at Hux in shock, confused beyond words.

“I found a planet with the ability to put a womb inside me and pretended to be as surprised as you’d been. I only threatened to terminate the pregnancy to use it as leverage against you. It all seems so heartless now.”

How can this be? He felt how genuine, how pure their child had grown. He sensed through the Force that their child was a creation as willed by the universe, not some sick tool. He saw visions of Hux a proud father with love in his eyes. How could this all have been a lie?

“Why?” Ren asks shakily, unable to wrap himself around what Hux has done.

All of it. Hux must tell Ren all of it. His abdomen spasms, and he grates his teeth against it. Heartbreak stings at Ren’s concern blooming through the blooming betrayal. “I was using her as a tool to get you close to me. She was a distraction,” he laments, every word cutting deeper than the last. “I needed something that you’d do anything to keep. I wanted to control you. I—I came in your room last night to kill you. I’m so sorry, Ren.”

As Ren turns away, Hux gets a flash of the torment twisting his features. He should tell Ren the reason why he hadn’t gone through with murdering him. It’s the same reason he ached for Ren while he was away from their safe house, why he meticulously catalogued the baby’s room, why his body and soul cried for Ren’s touch last night: Hux has fallen madly in love with him. The fall of the First Order is hardly of consequence now that he’s shattered Ren’s spirit, and betrayed him unlike anyone has ever before.

The last time Ren’s felt heartbreak like this was when he woke one night to find his master’s electric green blade aimed for his throat. Hux’s blossoming excitement for the baby, the adoration in Hux’s eyes when he made love to him—it was all a charade. He fell for Hux’s game. He’d be humiliated if he wasn’t utterly drained. They were supposed to be a family. Without Hux and their daughter, he has nothing. He is nothing.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” Hux babbles, trailing off to a whisper. He whines against the agonizing spasms, writhing helplessly in the grass.

Ren doesn’t move to help him. He doesn’t even look at him. If Ren abandoned him now, their child will suffocate in his unnatural, artificial womb, or pulverize him from the inside. Maybe Ren will spare him the drawn-out death and pulverize him from the outside with those clenched, gloved fists. Whatever the method, it would be a fitting death. He’d gladly embrace if it didn’t mean that their daughter would die.

Hux sobs when Ren turns around and scoops him in his arms. Desperately, he scrabbles for Ren’s shoulders, clutching with all his might; he never wants to let go. His gracious thanks are garbled into Ren’s chest. He passes out before Ren can maneuver him into the TIE fighter.

 

\--

 

Warm, diffused light greets Hux’s vision upon waking. He’s naked, save for a pair of shorts, in the perfectly climate-controlled recovery room. The patch of gauze on his abdomen makes him jump. It lies flat, concave. Hux makes a pained noise of protest and surveys his surroundings. High walls, glowing sunlight, and a familiar thicket of forest like a painting in the windows.

Ren is nowhere in sight. The loneliness eats a hole in his heart for several, endless minutes, as he flounders helplessly on his recline, too numb to move from the bed. It would not surprise him that Ren had stolen his baby and ran off, never to be seen again.

The door slides to the side. A droid pushes a small container over to his bedside. Heart in his throat, Hux awaits the final shoe to drop.

Hux gapes in awe. Their daughter. She’s beautiful. With careful, perfectly engineered appendages, the droid extricates the small bundle from her cradle. In some foreign tongue, it urges Hux to take the baby. Timid and sweat-slick, Hux takes her in his arms. She’s so much lighter than she felt trapped inside his abdomen. She’s so pure.

Hux sniffles, leaning close to find her scent. He bumps his nose on her faint swirls of dark hair, fighting back tears as he commits her tiny, sleeping features to memory. This is so much more than he ever imagined.

Her puffy, newborn eyes open to greet the universe. Hux smiles, heart so full.

“Look at her,” he says without thinking, as if Ren’s standing at his bedside. Tears prick in his eyes. Ren’s supposed to be here. Had Ren abandoned them both?

Hux whips his head around when the door hisses open. He could begin to weep in relief if he weren't already openly crying.

Ren, blank-faced and stoic, steps inside. He's got a fist full of fabric. Without looking at Hux or their daughter, he sets it at Hux’s blanket covered feet. It's a sweater. He must have gotten it from one of the natives.

“Did you see her?” Hux asks. It aches to be overlooked by Ren. _Please look at me_.

“I did,” Ren lies. He was absent for the delivery. He spent the last several hours outside balancing his saber on his thigh. Hilt facing towards his gut, thumb ghosting over the trigger.

 _Don't shut me out,_ Hux silently pleads. _Shout at me, throw me into the wall, strangle me. Anything._

Hux pokes his finger in their daughter's tiny, receptive fist, a small reaction ingrained and instinctual. How can something so simple be so profound? “She's everything, Ren,” he implores, begging Ren to face him. “Please look at me.”

Surprisingly, Ren complies. Fear, rejection shine wetly back at him. He looks down at their daughter like it's the first time he's ever seen her.

“You saw her, didn't you? Held her?” Hux tries, hopeful. At Ren’s tormented silence, Hux’s face contorts. Ren hadn't cradled her, or even seen her face.

Ren keeps his eyes to himself. He has yet to see her face or held her. Why would he? She’s the tool Hux contrived to bring him down, to betray him.

“Please. Come hold her. She's magnificent,” Hux says, earnest. “Just hold her.”

Ren glares out the window, stubborn like a pebble embedded in the tread of his boot.

Hux’s throat bobs around his panic. “Ren. Hold her.”

Nothing.

“Just look at her.” He’s hemorrhaging at the seams. “Please, just look at her.”

“Why?” Really? Why should he? Hux never wanted her. He never believed in their family. Ren’s beyond fury, beyond wrath and betrayal. His spirit is split to the bone.

“Because she’s yours.” She’ll always be the thing Hux manufactured to foster his revenge, what ultimately broke them, and destroyed the First Order.

“Because she’s ours,” Hux continues. “She’s ours, together, and she…” Hux takes a breath. She’ll always be what made Hux realize how much he needed Ren. She’ll always be theirs. “She made me realize how I feel about you.”

A sliver of Ren’s broken heart shines through the cracks. He tries to school himself back into the ordered, stoic façade, but it falls.

Hux persists, desperate to have Ren again. He was so lucky to feel his love. “Look into my mind. Do whatever you have to do to see it. I don’t expect you to forgive me for how I played you, but please, don’t punish her. Just look at her. Please.”

Like a time-weathered tower crumbling down, Ren gives in to the temptation. He, too, wants it to be the way it was. He craves the past, when he longed for a picture-perfect future. Tentatively, Ren walks towards Hux’s encouraging beacon. He settles on the edge of the bed.

Her hair is brown. She’s got wide, dark eyes and a tiny nose and round, red cheeks. Her ears are slightly exaggerated. There’s no mistaking Ren’s the father to this beautiful baby girl.

“See?” Hux smiles, soaking up Ren’s enamored interest. Their connection is instantly forged. She makes a noise like a cry but settles within moments, as if she knows how serious this moment is and wants to behave.

Heart in his throat, Hux moves forward, holding their daughter out for Ren to take her. But Ren recoils as if burned. “Please,” Hux begs. He won’t quit anytime soon.

“I can’t,” Ren replies, shaking his head.

They’re both emotionally exhausted, but Hux can’t finish this without having Ren hold their daughter. “I want you to hold her. I want you to read my mind, so you can understand how sorry I am for tormenting you. I want you to read me and see how I feel about you, and her. And our family.” Ren bores into him, counterattacking with that mournful silence. “Our family,” he punctuates. Once he’s admitted it, the truth pales any of his past desires of power and lies and revenge.

Ren gives that final inch. His face twists, and Hux braces for the agonizing mental probe he’s seen Ren inflict on so many others. But the probe never comes. With the utmost reverence, Ren takes their daughter into his hands, her weight like feathers with his capable strength. Ren holds her close, and Hux obsessively absorbs the priceless, sentimental sight.

Vulnerably, Ren offers Hux a genuine, heartfelt smile. She’s incredible. He’s so small and insignificant before her, as if he hadn’t had a purpose until she arrived.

So much hangs on this moment. Ren could reject him, even with his heart stripped bare beyond anything he’s ever done for someone.

Ren makes his decision. Hux forgets how to breathe when Ren seals it with a gentle, worshipful kiss. Hux’s brow purses, leaning into his warmth. When Ren pulls away, Hux’s lids remain closed, lost in blissful relief.

“This is what you want?” Ren says, rough like gravel.

“I do. I really do.” Hux beams down at their patient baby girl. He holds Ren’s gaze. “I’ve loved you for years.” It’s a tragedy it took him so long to realize it. “I’m so sorry for hurting you,” he says. He can’t say it enough.

Ren would hold him tightly if his arms weren’t otherwise occupied. “I’m sorry, too.” For all of it. The abuse, the hatred. So much wasted time.

It’s an apology Hux needs to hear again. He tips their mouths together again, consummating their new life together.

Ren, having paid off the nurses and droids on their remote hospital thousands of miles from their dilapidated safehouse, secures the room for the night. He spends the night tucked against Hux’s side, nose buried behind his ear.

Their daughter doesn’t have a name yet. Ren will broach the subject in a few short weeks, but by then Hux will have been calling her something in his head that Ren will have no choice but to approve of. They’ll fall into a pleasant, enriching lifestyle, and create a home together in a far-away world where the no one who knows their faces will ever find them.

Presently, however, Ren prods his nose in Hux’s hair, and their daughter suckles happily on her bottle of nutritious milk. Hux finds it in himself to be thankful where their mistakes have led them. Both his and Ren’s most sinister schemes have failed, yet given them the most precious gift, one he wouldn’t trade all the power in the galaxy for.

He takes Ren’s sleep-limp hand in his own and watches their daughter drift off and join Ren in their seascape of dreams.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written so much crying in my life! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I consider this a happy ending :) 
> 
> Let me kno your ideas for baby names! :D


End file.
